Water Enchantment
Water enchantment is one of several special elemental pet colors. The quest below details how to change your pet into this color. Be advised that this quest is costly, and you should make sure that the enchantment is what you want before decided to take on the quest. Limbs, Love, and Lenny The quest starts in the city of Pranto. When in the town, select Lighthouse. Choose to speak with Old Man Garth. Follow the dialogue option to talk about spotting a mermaid-like creature on the horizon of the bay. The two of you decide to try and catch her via boat. The option to discuss the mermaid will only appear at dawn in Roam. Now Old Man Garth is waiting for you at Pranto Dock. He will take you to Turtle Rock, only for you two to discover that the maid is actually a mer''man'' named Lenny. Talk to Lenny. The merman will tell you that he wants a pair of legs, but he's unable to get the ingredients necessary to achieve his wish. Agree to help him, and he'll update the Quest Log with a list of items that you'll need to collect for him: *10 GIANT PINK TOENAIL *10 STARDUST *2 MEATY LEG *1 HEART BOXERS Once you've got all of the following the items, you'll have to meet him at Shellshire Dunes. He won't be a complete human yet. He claims that in order for his human legs to work, he needs to get a date with a beautiful woman. After you agree to find him a girlfriend, your best bet is to check out the town's hottest pub, the Java Lava. There are a number of potential girls in the pub. If you want to read some interesting dialogue, talk to them first. However, you only have to talk to Ms. Hotcakes. She herself is not interested in dating Lenny, but her friend is. Of course, before she arranges the date, she has to approve of Lenny first. If you give an unflattering description of Lenny, she'll reject your date, and you'll have to start the conversation over again. Try to be complementary the first time around! If all goes well, she'll agree to arrange the date. Meet the potential girlfriend at Nova Lighthouse. Now at the lighthouse, you'll find that the girl in question is actually Hotcakes' hot friend, Ms. Mallow. Talk to Old Man Garth, and he'll take the two of you to where you first met Lenny, out on Turtle Rock. After a conversation between the three NPCs, Lenny will finally turn human! As promised, he'll tell you where the Water Enchantment Shrine is; underneath Turtle Rock! You may have finished the story section of this quest, but your pet isn't water enchanted just yet. In order to access the Underwater Shrine, you'll need: *1 Magical Bubble Berry *1 Rubber Bathtoy Dictionary *20 Strength stat *20 Speed stat *5,000 experience points With the proper items and stats, your pet will be able to reach the Underwater Shrine. There is a chance the Rubber Bathtoy Dictionary can get destroyed in the process. Otherwise, you can reuse it. Congratulations! Your pet is now Water Enchanted. Second time Around You only have to do the story section of this quest once. You can visit Turtle Rock at any time now, simply by talking to Old Man Garth at the dock. So long as your pet meets the above requirements, you'll be able to enchant him without paying anymore visits to Lenny. However, a monster called Calamarring now guards the Underwater Shrine, so your pet will have to defeat him before completing subsequent enchantments. Category:quests